figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rohoph
Rohoph is an annunaki, an ex-member of the Governance de Magi, and one of the main characters in the MARDEK series. He resides inside Mardek's body. Background A strange being who arrived on Belfan when his 'flying chariot' came crashing down from the heavens. What he's doing here is unknown, but on arrival his original body was killed, and he came to inhabit Mardek's body alongside him. Involvement Rohoph was once a member of the Governance de Magi, the ruling body of the worlds dominated by the Annunaki race. He left Anshar to escape being executed after attempting to destroy the Violet Crystal that warped the other Governors' minds and maddened them (however the GdM hasn't chosen anyone to succeed him as the Light governor). On the way to Belfan, his ship crashed and he perished in the blast, but was able to transfer his soul to Mardek who happened to be in the ship at the time. He guides Mardek, giving him various light abilities that he himself possesses. He also acts as his conscience, though his advice is not always accurate. When travelling in the Dreamrealm and Astral Realm, Rohoph's body is shown instead of Mardek's due to the nature of the realm and Mardek's inability to access the realm himself. During the end of Chapter 3, after watching Akhmed Wobblescimitare's play, Rohoph severs the bond between Mardek and Elwyen by harshly insulting her (unbeknownst to Elwyen, Rohoph was actually talking, even with the knowledge Rohoph exists). Rohoph fears Mardek's emotional bond will ultimately ruin him and his plans to fix the Governance de Magi (Rohoph mentions this in his P-dialogue). Mardek, angry at Rohoph's treatment of Elwyen, confronts him, stating that he is not as pure as he thought he is, which angers Rohoph more and he silences Mardek. Keep in mind since Rohoph cannot talk to Mardek without using his voice, this conversation occurred with bystanders watching the entire thing. Personality Despite being mostly good-natured in the first and second chapters of the series, in the third chapter it is revealed that Rohoph has some sense of paranoia, which was apparently greatly amplified by the Violet Crystal. He kills Qualna due to the fact that he does not trust him, even after making a promise not to use the soul sealing spell on him. Unfortunately, Qualna was planning on either telling Rohoph the truth about the Violet Crystal or just dying without attempt to resurrect himself (given the rarity of Aether aligned people and the lack of corpses in the Astral Tunnel, it is unlikely Qualna could have resurrected himself either way). He separates Elwyen from Mardek at the end of MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, believing her to be a threat to him. He is concerned that if Mardek becomes emotionally linked to his companions, his enemies could use them against him, for example through forcing him to sacrifice himself to save them. He also thinks that all of Mardek's friends will betray him one day - similar to how the rest of the Governance de Magi did to him. As a result, he sometimes attempts to prevent Mardek from being close to his friends. According to an offhand comment by Qualna after fighting the King of Goznor, he appears to have a dissenting opinion of humans, but has thus far hidden it due to the situation. It is possible that on Anshar he disliked humans (especially given that Anshar is suggested to be in a war with the Nineveh, who are human) but over the years he spent on Belfan Rohoph no longer feels the same way. Battle Being a member of the Governance de Magi, Rohoph has powerful Light-based abilities. He can heal other allies in battle and can teleport others as well. He also has a ship, or that is what we think, but the one he used to escape is one of the so called 'gallopers', smaller than Moric's battleship, and unable to resist Belfan's gravitational anomaly like Moric's Battleship. Though Rohoph's weapon of choice is never truly stated, he seems skilled enough with a sword and shield while in the Dreamrealm, though he may have learned how to use these weapons from Mardek. Gallery RohophSprite0.png|Governance de Magi sprite RohophSprite.gif|Dreamrealm sprite Trivia * Rohoph's corpse in Chapter 1 and his appearance in the Dreamrealm are varied: in his initial appearance he wears a long white robe, however in the Dreamrealm he wears armour similar to Mardek, but without the helmet. * According to Pseudolonewolf, Rohoph was the name of a human wizard person in a Neverwinter Nights module that he made years ago. * Rohoph's Alignment is stated to be Lawful Good, but it may have changed due to the effects of the Violet Crystal. Category:MARDEK Characters